School of Anime
by Jam-Kiske
Summary: What would it be like if your teachers wre all replaced by anime characters and other people from other cool stuff? Read on to find out!On to period 4 where as always, we learn nothing!
1. Introduction

School of Anime

Period 0: Introduction

Hello! This story stars me, Keni, and my friend, Tatsumi! It also features another friend of mine, Mina. Also, Kenshin is my boyfriend and Aoshi is Tatsumi's. That's all you need to know for now. OK, actually this may be kind of confusing but also, we're at Azumano Middle School (from DNAngel) and some other anime people will be involved. Just figure it out and I'll give any other details as it goes along.

Story Time!

It was just another day at Azumano Middle School, Tatsumi, Keni, Kenshin, Aoshi, Soujiro (our buddy), and all the other people sat in class. "We have a new student!" the teacher said happily," Her name is Mina Chiba. Only about a minute after Mina came in, the PA went off.

"Hello?" a strange voice came over the loudspeaker, "Is this thing on?" pause, "Oh, okay! I'm your new principal Shuichi Shindou. When I'm done talking, you should get your new schedules. So, all you teachers are fired! Okay! I'm done now!"

"What? I'm fired?" the teacher didn't seem so happy anymore. And then, "Aaaahhhh!" a shoot suddenly opened and she fell through the floor.

There was silence throughout the room. Tatsumi whispered to Keni, "Dude, what the hell is going on?"

The PA comes on again, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come get the schedules."

Everyone starts shouting happily especially Weevil, Tatsumi's stalker. "Well Sugar Eyes (his pet name for her) let's go get our schedules-" he stops suddenly seeing Aoshi with an evil look in his eyes (bizarre rivalry of love) behind him. "Or… not. Gotta go Sugar Eyes!" He flees.

"Don't call me that, damn it! Rrrrrrrrr…" Tatsumi yells after him, very aggravated. So they all head down to the office and see Mihoshi (from Tenchi Muyo) behind the secretary's desk. "Mihoshi-chan?"

She looks up. "What? Hey, why are you kids here? What do you want? What's your business?"

Aoshi gives her a weird look and tries to leave but Tatsumi pulls him back by the collar, "Whoa, calm down. We just want our schedules-"

Then, Shuichi, the new principal, blasts through the door next to Mihoshi with a big smile. "Hello! I've got your schedules right here! Miss Tatsumi, Miss Keni, Mr. Aoshi, Kenshin, Soujiro!" They all stare. His voice sounded like a boy's but he was wearing pink! (Not to mention his hair…)

Soujiro screams and points, "Holy, cow! Our principal is a chick!"

Shuichi laughs, "No, not now Mr. Soujiro. So, here are your schedules kids!" And he leaves just as quickly as he came.

They all started to look at who their advisory teachers would be. Aoshi and Kenshin weren't too pleased. "Um… Me and Aoshi got a woman named Summer Kotobuki-chan (oh, yeah she's an original character)…"

"This is bad! That means you're not in my advisory Tatsumi-chan," Aoshi was worried too.

"What!" she looks frantically seeing she's not with her Aoshi-sama. Her homeroom teacher is… "Hajime Saitoh-sama? No way! (on the inside she's saying "Yay!") And I'm also with… Satoshi-chan?" Aoshi got even more depressed.

"Yay! My teacher is Ky Kiske (my beloved from my beloved Guilty Gear XX) and I'm also with Daisuke!" Soujiro was laughing at his schedule. "Souj, (his nickname rather than the usual "Sou") what's so funny?"

"Guess what my advisory teachers are Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh, duh) and Homestar Runner-kun! (a retarded puppet from a bizarre website)" There was silence. Then, they broke out in laughter.

"Homestar-kun?" Tatsumi questioned, "That's just too funny… Who is in your class?" She got the bad vibe that she didn't want to know.

"Weevil-kun."

Tatsumi didn't really need to know that. "Well, whatever… I'm going to social studies now. Bye people!"

"Wait!" everyone other than Kenshin said, "We have social studies now too!"

"I have gym," Kenshin said meekly.

"Well let's go then!" Tatsumi pulls Aoshi's arm as they walk to social studies and Kenshin leaves for gym.

They rush past Weevil, in a hurry. "Wait, Sugar Eyes! I-"

Tatsumi zips back and grabs his collar, "Don't call me that! (thinking: Even though it is kind of flattering in a creepy, pathetic way.)"

"Sorry, Tatsumi-dono, but I too have social studies now!" he says, no longer using the pathetic, creepy pet name.

"Fine, come on then," she grumbles back. Weevil then follows behind them and staring at Tatsumi desperately while Aoshi tries not to pound his face. Keni and Souj laugh at this. -END OF INTRO.

Okay! Well that's all! Here's a list of the new school staff, by the way, so I don't have to explain this every time, followed by a list of all the students who matter.

Azumano Middle School staff, as of when Shuichi said so:

Principal: Shuichi Shindou (from Gravitation)

Assistant Principal: Hiei (from Yu Yu Hakusho)

Secretary: Mihoshi (from Tenchi Muyo, as previously stated)

School Mascot (don't ask): Yutaro Tsukayama (from Rurouni Kenshin)

Librarian: Yomiko Readman (from Read or Die)

Lunch Person: Kurama (also from YYH)

Social Studies Teacher: Hajime Saitoh (from RK)

Math Teacher: Ky Kiske (from GGXX as previously stated)

Science Teacher: Seto Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh, still duh)

Assistant Science Teacher: Homestar Runner (from Teacher: Negi Springfield (from Negima)

Boys' Gym Teacher: Sanosuke Sagara (from RK)

Girls' Gym Teacher: Yuya Shiina (from Samurai Deeper Kyo)

Art Teacher: Summer Kotobuki (from the original story, Summer of Shamshel, by Tatsumi)

Students, who matter:

Katsumi "Keni" Shiori, Tatsumi Rika, Mina Chiba (my friends and me),

Kenshin Himura, Soujiro Seta, Aoshi Shinomori, Yutaro Tsukayama (from Rurouni Kenshin),

Weevil Underwood (from Yu-Gi-Oh),

Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari, Riku Harada, Risa Harada, Takeshi Saehara, and Keiji Saga (all from DNAngel, which means they actually belong in this school)


	2. Social Studies

School of Anime

Period 1: Social Studies with Saitoh-sama

By: HitokiriBattosaiess

Hello! An honorific represents something in my world. If I call someone "-dono" it means I absolutely love them, "-sama" means I think they're hot (except in Shishio-sama's case), "-kun" and "-chan" are for buddies, "-san" is probably for other people who I respect in an un-lovey way, and "-sensei" is just for Negi. So, that means that I think Saitoh is hot but don't absolutely love him. Just wanted to get that out of the way. Also my friends Anna and Melissa make a 3 second appearance here.

Onwards, to the land of Story!

Keni, Tatsumi, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Weevil walked into the classroom, pretty freaked out. "You can sit wherever you want, I don't care. I'm Saitoh, your social studies teacher. Today we'll learn about the five themes of geography." Soujiro's hand shot up. "Yes," Saitoh said, irritated, "What?"

"Weren't you a cop?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing such a low paying job?"

"Shh," Tatsumi whispered, "Soujiro shut up…"

Souj turned towards Tatsumi, "Why are you telling me to be quiet?"

"If you ask one more question…" she threatened.

Souj stood up and got in Saitoh's face, "One more question: Why are your eyes so squinty?"

"Waahh," Tatsumi shrieked and began to throttle Soujiro.

At this precise moment, the PA went off, "This is your lovely principal, Shuichi Shindou. I forgot to tell you the school rules! There are 4 rules in this school:

No violence without a teacher's permission,

No anti-gay stuff,

There's no rules except for those, and

No breaking rule number three! (Yes it is stupid).

That's all! Oh, and if you break the rules, we can punish you however we want! That counts violence! OK, that's it," the PA went off.

"Ahem," Saitoh said to Tatsumi, "You're breaking a rule."

"Oh," she loosened her grip on Souj's little neck, "Permission to throttle Soujiro?"

"Fine, as long as you do it quietly."

"Wait!" suddenly Anna and Melissa appear. They begin to sing, "Tatsumi and Saitoh sitting in a car. Are they naked? Yes they are. First comes _love_, then comes marriage, then comes Saitoh with the baby carriage," then they disappear.

Saitoh stares at the spot where they were standing, uncomfortable and silent. Tatsumi's dropped Soujiro, and her jaw fell open. "Oh, an leave Soujiro alone now so I can teach," Saitoh said after being quiet for a minute. Tatsumi just stared ahead; her eyes all big, and nodded silently. Then, she sat down and put her head on her desk.

At this point, Saitoh turned around to write on the board. Weevil, noticing that Saitoh wasn't looking, crept over to Tatsumi to try and comfort her. "Hey Sugar Eyes," he said lovingly, "it's okay. Those people came out of nowhere and they don't know you so it can't be true. Can it?" Tatsumi lifted her head and glared at Weevil.

Even more unluckily for him, at that moment the oh, so hotness called Aoshi walked over. "What are you doing by Tatsumi?" Aoshi asked, giving Weevil an icy glare.

"Aaaahhhh!" Weevil screamed, noticing Aoshi, "Um, Mr. Tatsumi's Boyfriend Sir… I was trying to calm her down," he was obviously freaked out and nervous.

"First, I have a name, Aoshi Shinomori," Aoshi said, very pissed off-like, "and second, how exactly are you calming Tatsumi down?"

"Um," Weevil was at a loss for words, "I'm sorry Tatsumi's Boyfriend, er Aoshi, sir!" Weevil ran towards Keni who instinctively grabbed his collar.

"Hold it, Loverboy," Keni said, "I'm just gonna warn you: if Aoshi-sama catches you by Tatsumi one more time…" she paused for dramatic effect, and Weevil gulped, "It's off with your head!" Keni let Weevil go and he ran back to his desk as Keni laughed evilly.

Saitoh turned around and told them to copy everything from the board. Everyone except Tatsumi acted as if nothing had happened for the next five minutes and copied down the stupid notes. Then Saitoh said, "Tomorrow we'll begin to learn about feudal Japan and the Sengoku era. There will also be assigned seats." Then the bell rang.

In the hallway…

"OK," Keni said, "I have Negi-sensei next and some of us have to separate. Before that, I have to ask Kenshin something."

"Yes, Keni-dono? What is it?" Kenshin asked sweetly.

"What were you doing in gym?"

"That girl Mina managed to talk to me the whole time, even though they separate the girls from the boys," Kenshin replied, "It sounded like she wanted something from me." At that moment the second bell rang and they all separated and ran to their classes. -END OF SOCIAL STUDIES

Next Time: Periods 2 and 3, Language Arts/Reading with Negi-sensei. Featuring Katsumi, Tatsumi, Kenshin, Mina, Aoshi, Satoshi, Riku, Risa, and Yutaro. "Look forward to it please!"

Author's Note: … (speechless)

Note's to the reviewers:

Hitokiri of the Shadows- Sorry that I had to ask you to read part 0 but I was getting really desperate. Glad you enjoyed it!

purr-fit little angle- Thank you for reading! Truthfully, there are already 5 chapters after this one. They're all written by hand and sitting in a folder. So, I don't know when I'll be able to put in DBGT reference. Thanks for the suggestion. And yes, I am a fan and Dragonball Z is better than GT by a long shot! Anyway, I'll see what I can do but I don't know how long you'll have to wait.

Note: (Now that I can think of something.) Please review and I should be able to post more often now that school's out but I'm going to choir camp for a week so I'm not sure when I'll have access to a computer. You may have to wait a week or so. REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON! -HB


	3. ReadingLanguage Arts

School of Anime

Periods 2-3: Reading and Language Arts with Negi-sensei

Hi! I'm sorry that I take so long to update. Maybe I should just type up all the ones that we already wrote (up to Period 6) and just post them every once in a while… Anyway since I finally got a review for Period 1, here's the next bit, the two period block (they're one big class at my school): Reading and lame-o language arts (me hates it)! -HB

"…" means talking. _'…'_ means thinking. (…) means random authors' notes, from both of the authors!

---------------------------------------

So, after social studies class and Tatsumi bashing Souj's head for that "horrible offense," the gang headed to their reading and language arts class.

"Ow… that hurt. Can't you take a joke Tatsumi-san!" Souj said, rubbing his head.

"Joke!" she screamed, looking at him evilly. "I, not to mention Saitoh-sama, was completely embarrassed and insulted!" She walked away, giving him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day (not really cuz this is all supposed to be the same day).

Tatsumi sees Aoshi. "Um, Aoshi-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I- I gotta talk to you after class, okay? I- it's important…"

"Okay… but if it's important tell me now." He touches her cheek.

'_I think about to cry.' _ "No! After class…"

"Fine, okay."

Now changing the subject, Katsumi and Kenshin lead everyone happily to their class, to see their new teacher. "Um… Kenshin-dono?" Katsumi asks. "Who is our teacher anyway?"

As they look into the class, Kenshin grins, "Look! Our teacher is a kid! Negi Springfield!"

"What! Negi-chan!" the girls scream.

Then, they see a small kid on the other side of the room saying, "Um, that's Negi-sensei now, please?" (FYI: Negi's ten years old…)

Tatsumi and Katsumi fall under his cute spell. And attack.

"Gah!" Negi-sensei tries to run and fails cause they cuddle him to near suffocation.

"Isn't he just positively adorable!" Tatsumi exclaims/asks.

"Oh Yes! Eee, he's soooo cute!" Katsumi agrees.

While they keep cuddling, the boys sit ready for learning, but the Harada twins then join in.

"He's mine! He's cute like Daisuke!" Riku exclaims.

"NO! He's mine! He's smart like Dark!" (Katsumi- Yeah, right. Me no likey Dark)

But the girls all stop as soon as they see Satoshi walk in… without glasses! (Tatsumi- drool Katsumi- oooohhh…) Tatsumi whispers to the group of girls, "Back to our seats! Now!"

And then they zip to their seats before a blink of an eye. Aoshi gets agitated. (Tatsumi- He gets jealous too, too easy…)

"Okay…" Negi-sensei says after still being dizzy (Katsumi- DIZZY! I LOVE DIZZY!) from the girls attacking him. "Let's get started, shall we?" So, Negi-sensei begins, but Tatsumi and Riku start throwing notes to each other across the room.

Riku tosses the first one: "So, I heard you and Aoshi-san talking. What's that about?"

"Hm." Tatsumi tosses a note: "He's none of your concern. Change the subject."

R: "No. Tell me, I gotta know!"

T: "I said no way."

R: "Yes!"

T: "NO!"

R: "Whoa. It's gotta be serious. Maybe, are you breaking up?"

Tatsumi silently screams to herself and harshly throws the note back at Riku's head. "Ow." She says, but Satoshi tosses a note back to Tatsumi.

S: "Can you please stop? I'm trying to take notes over here! Thanx."

Tatsumi apologizes, so she just moves towards Riku to talk. (Tatsumi- I keep the note. sigh)

Risa then buts in the conversation, "Are you seriously breaking up with that total hottie, Aoshi Shinomori? I'd figure it would be the other way around…"

Tatsumi smacks her and leaves the classroom.

"Wait! Risa!" Riku yells.

"Sorry…" Risa sinks into her seat.

No one else but Aoshi followed. But Satoshi snuck to eavesdrop or stalk her. (Tatsumi- I hope it's the second one! Katsumi- NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS!)

Aoshi stops Tatsumi before she storms out of the school. "Stop… what's wrong?" He pulls her closer.

She pushes away, "Risa is just such a bitch sometimes! (Katsumi- nice language!) She- she is just making my decision harder!"

"What decision? What are you talking about?" Aoshi replies, sounding freaked out by what she might say. She holds his hand and sighs.

"Aoshi-chan… We're through."

Satoshi is in shock (he's eavesdropping, if you forgot), not to mention Aoshi. He recoils, "But… but why…? Tatsumi-chan…" Her eyes start to water, but she turns so that he doesn't see.

"It's not you. It's me… I keep cheating on you (in our really weird story "You Cheater!" It's the whole point…) and not paying attention to you. It's best to end whatever we have left. Sorry, Aoshi-ch-… I mean, Shinomori-san." She runs, the tears burning in her eyes.

"It's over!" she screams.

Then, Weevil appears out of nowhere by Aoshi, all ticked off. "You jerk! How dare you make her cry! Those beautiful blue pools of eyes shouldn't be filled with tears! Now, if you know what's good for you, stay away from my angel!" Weevil darts after Tatsumi. Satoshi walks away, upset. (Katsumi-WTF?)

Then, the bell rings. Katsumi, Souj, and Kenshin ask what happened. Aoshi says nothing. END PERIODS 2&3

------

Note from Katsumi, HitokiriBattosaiess: Um… Tatsumi-san's a tad dramatic, ne? Anyway, she wrote this chapter so it's a little different from mine (we take turns but all the new ones are pretty much by her cuz I'M TOO FRICKIN LAZY!) Anyway, sorry about all the random comments (I LOVE DIZZY!). So, yeah…

Next Time: Period 4, Science Class with Kaiba and Homestar (WTF?), part 1 (there's parts now? Geez, Tatsumi…)! Featuring: Everyone! (That's: Kenshin, Mina, Soujiro, Aoshi, Weevil, Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku, Risa, Takeshi, Yutaro, and Keiji Saga who scares me. Look forward to it please!


	4. Science, Part 1

School of Anime

Period 4: Science Class with Kaiba-san and Homestar-kun, Part I

Hmm…. I was bored so I decided to type this that's all. Um, there's also reference to other stories that we've written (they're not on the site). I'll try to help out by adding notes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time (we do recaps now?): Tatsumi broke up with Aoshi and as she ran with tears burning her eyes, Weevil purses her, wanting to ease her pain.

Tatsumi continues running down the hall, not even knowing that Weevil is calling her. Just those words, "It's over," buzzing in her head! _'Why! Why did I do it? Oh yeah, I remember now…it's because I am a stupid little whore who cheats on really gorgeous guys cause hell knows why!'_ Tatsumi breaks down crying, on her knees, in the hall. Weevil finally catches up, but as tired as he is, he stays strong and rushes towards Tatsumi, panting.

"Tatsumi-dono! Please, stop crying…" he begs. She continues crying, as if she didn't hear him. "Please… it makes me sad too."

Tatsumi looks up at him and he is crying. _'Actually him, Regional Duelist Champ, Weevil Underwood, crying.'_ He wasn't wearing his glasses. She assumed they fell off or something. _'Without his glasses…his eyes are so pretty. Bright green, I could almost get lost in them. I've never thought this before, but at this moment, he looks pretty cute.'_

"Oh, Weevil-kun…" she falls on him. "I- I-" she couldn't think of anything to say. Weevil holds her (this is getting scary, Katsumi thinks).

"Don't say anything if you can't. Just let everything else out." Then, she just explains the whole situation from breaking Kanryu's pencils (our first story, long ago) to getting arrested (um, yeah… we've written lots of stories) to now.

"So you killed the guy (Kanryu) just because he laughed at Shinomori for getting pecked in the head by an evil bird? That's deep."

'_He is such a good listener,'_ Tatsumi thought, _'I'd keep going on and on, but I should be getting to science class.' _ She picks up her stuff and wipes her tears.

"Well Weevil-kun, I must be going to science now. Bye." Tatsumi turns to say more, but Weevil is really really flushed, like super red. It seemed he couldn't comprehend any words she said after that. So, she thanks him and runs off, feeling a little better.

"Wow… I actually, seriously, undeniably hugged my little Sugar Eyes!" Weevil sighed and then stalked right after her again.

Katsumi (hey, cool I'm finally in the story!), Kenshin, and Soujiro wait for Tatsumi by the science room, extremely worried.

"Didn't Aoshi-sama seem really depressed? I so wish I knew what happened!" Katsumi exclaims.

"I know…" Kenshin agrees, "Tatsumi-dono and Aoshi sure did look-"

Soujiro cuts him off with a punch to the side. "Look, here comes Aoshi-san." Aoshi trudges down the opposite side of the hallway, kind of mad. "Hey, let's go cheer him up!" Soujiro says, but before they could Tatsumi comes up pacing to Aoshi.

"Shinomori-san! I really hope we can still be friends, okay?" Tatsumi says happily. He looks amazed, like he didn't expect her to say a word to him for like ever.

"Okay. Let's go to science." They both walk in the room as if nothing dramatic ever happened. Everyone else stares in complete awe.

"Wha- what?" Kenshin stutters. Katsumi just walks in too, jaw still dropped. And Soujiro skips in as well.

The bell rings and they take their seats. Like this: (I tried)

Tatsumi - Aoshi - Yutaro Katsumi - Kenshin

Weevil - Soujiro - Daisuke Riku - Risa

Mina - Takeshi Satoshi - Keiji

Teacher's Desk Assistant Teacher's Desk

"Yutaro! Cutie!" Tatsumi tackles Yutaro. And he twitches. "Uh… hey wait! Why are you here, Cutie?"

He regains semi-consciousness and says, "Oh! Hiya, I'm here because… uh…"

Risa rushes up and shouts, "He's our mega adorable SCHOOL MASCOT!" Tatsumi totally digs it, but still being mad at Risa, she just walks away with her little Yutaro.

"You are my all-time fave cutie!" Soujiro gets mad. "I mean, ONE of my all-time fave cuties! Phew…"

"Sit down now! I'm your new science teacher, Mr. Seto Kaiba!"

Tatsumi sighs. "Wow, he's totally hot!"

"And this is-"

Suddenly, a puppet appears right next to him and asks stupidly, "Hey Kaiba, what am I?"

"An idiot?"

"No." The puppet then lifts one of its feet. "I'm standing on one foot!"

First, the class stares in silence. Then, they break into hysterical laughter.

Kaiba smacks him. Then Homestar still stares stupidly. Kaiba gets really mad and attacks.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Kenshin and Mina scream.

Katsumi sighs, "Oh, do as they say, not as they do, huh?" -end of part I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was really surreal. I mean Kaiba and Homestar fighting, not the romantic stuff. I don't now how that got here. You can blame Tatsumi. Anyway, this one was really short so I'll try to put part 2 up soon. Review, people, review.

Next Time: Period 4, Science Class with Kaiba and Homestar, part 2, the conclusion! Kaiba vs. Homestar and is that… Makoto Shishio! Look forward to it please!


	5. Science, Part 2

School of Anime

Period 4: Science Class, Part 2

Hey, people! Real high school has made it literally impossible to type most of the time. It sucks. Oh, remember how I said that this was the conclusion to Science Class? I lied. Tatsumi has the third part so I didn't know that there was one. Also, the art teacher has been changed to Tukioka Tsunan (Katsu) from Rurouni Kenshin. That's pretty much it for this notes section. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Also, "…" is talking and '…' is thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Science Class with Kaiba-san and Homestar-kun, Part 2**

**Last time:** Our heroes just entered science class thus figuring out that their teachers were Seto Kaiba and Homestar Runner! And then the teachers began to fight! Let's watch…

"How did YOU become an assistant teacher, you retarded excuse for a puppet!" Kaiba shouted.

"Duh… Cause I'm very smart! YAY!" Homestar shouted back stupidly.

"NO WAY!"

"Duh… Yah, Kaiba-san! WOO HOO!" Homestar begins to run around the room at super-fast speed!

"You get back here you… you…"

Homestar continues to run for fun. "What's the matter Kaiba-san? Too… stupid to think of another insult? HAW, HAW!"

"That's it!" Now they start fighting.

Tatsumi was purely annoyed by this. She wanted to learn, not watch a hot guy and a retarded puppet fight! Now, she was pissed. "That is enough! Kaiba-sensei! Homestar-kun! Knock it off!" 'Good thing I got that out!' Everyone stared at Tatsumi in silence. 'Man I totally blew it. I'm soooo in trouble!' However, Weevil seemed to think that Tatsumi yelling at teachers was a big turn-on. "Uh… hee, hee, ha… sorry about that!" Tatsumi then started to walk back towards the door, watching Katsumi and Soujiro laughing to themselves. "So, I'll be going now. Hope to see you soon, okay? See ya! Bye!" Tatsumi then charges out the door at full throttle. And she bumps into someone that was stupid enough to stand right in front of the door when they clearly saw her charging towards them! "Hey, watch it! Man if- whoa…" You would not believe who it was…

"You should be more careful little girl. Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh my god… Lord Makoto Shishio!"

He seemed intrigued. "Hmmmmm… I guess I'm popular here. Yumi, did you know that I'm so popular here?"

'Strange,' Tatsumi looks around the corner, where Shishio had directed his eyes, to see Yumi! 'How did she get here? How long has she been here?'

"No, Lord Shishio, I didn't know… Apparently, this girl named…" she takes out a tiny black book and skims through the pages, "Ah! This girl named Tatsumi Rika Kasagawa is the only student in this school that knows you…"

"LORD SHISHIO!" Soujiro screams and skips on over to him.

Yumi sighs, forgetting Soujiro completely.

"Soujiro… Nice to see you again. Yumi, you forgot Soujiro."

"Yes, I know," Yumi says.

They keep on talking while Tatsumi just looks around the room at everyone's reactions. Risa and Riku just stare. Kaiba and Homestar continue to punch each other. Her group of friends whisper to each other. But Kenshin gives Shishio and uncharacteristically evil look. Almost Battosai-ish. That's when she gets a little scared. "So, Lord Shishio and Yumi-chan… why are you here?"

Yumi gets up and trots towards Shishio, snuggling up with him. And he replies by walking over to Tatsumi and messing up her hair. Soujiro grins and whispers to her, "Tatsumi-san, Lord Shishio seems pretty fond of you…"

She smiles. But of course, Katsumi takes it the wrong way.

Assuming that Tatsumi likes Shishio, she laughs in her head and starts telling Aoshi.

'WHAT! SHE'S TELLING AOSHI-CHAN! My life is over… Oh well…'

Shishio then heads to the middle of the classroom, looking ready to say something very important.

Tatsumi whispers to Katsumi, "Neat, huh? Lord Shishio in our school… He could be a damn decent principal…"

Katsumi answers, "Or your new boyfriend… hee, hee."

Tatsumi could have smacked Katsumi, but Shishio started to talk, so she just glared at Katsumi coldly.

"All right, I'm here to find candidates to be considered the new Juppongatana! And Kasagawa is one!"

"WHAT?" –TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------------------

Note: That was funky. Tatsumi was pretty obsessed with Shishio when she wrote this. Now she's obsessed with Axl from Guilty Gear (Personally, he's WAY better than Shishio-sama). Well, sorry for making you believe that this was the last part of fourth period and all. (This is probably going to go to Period 40 of something, like Negima) I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this though, since Tatsumi-dono has the third part. I'll ask her on Tuesday and I'll be sure to update ASAP! Now, your homework, dear reader, is to push that button!


End file.
